


démon de fleurs

by velvetvie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetvie/pseuds/velvetvie
Summary: surely, it was important to prevent Armageddon. however, what should we do when the world doesn't end?Aziraphale and Crowley are trying to settle up with chaotic life of theirs. not together, of course.it's not like an angel and a demon could possibly ever be more than just apocalyptic survival partners. have some decency, all in all.





	1. Chapter 1

**ALL ABOUT EGGS**

angel let the newspaper fall on his desk.

_"there must be some kind of mistake. this is absolutely impossible,"_ Aziraphale almost missed the chair while sitting down, frustrated. angel scrunched his nose and let out a sigh foul of pain. corners of his mouth were twitching, he couldn't keep the usual smile on. _"how could they close Providores? this is an absolute disaster. i could deal with the End of The World but the End of The Restaurant is just way to much. i remember the first time trying their Turkish Eggs, just so, so scrumptious! what a disappointment..."_

Aziraphale sat there, staring blankly at a pile of french romance novels while his memory did an nasty trick of recalling the taste and smell of the creamy, lemony dainty. he sighed and tried to wave away the vivid image of a poached egg that started to form on top of the books. somebody entered and the gulp of fresh air sobered our angel up.

_"hello there, angell-o!"_ Crowley was swinging around maracas. _"oh no, look, there's a rattlesnake in your shop!"_

he screeched on top of his lungs, scaring away an old couple of antique hunters who were about to enter the shop. frankly, Aziraphale was thankful for that. demon smirked, proud of his obnoxious joke, his snake tongue sticking out. Crowley leaned on a column still shaking maracas to the tune of Cuban Pete and wiggling his hips just a slightly offbeat.

_"my dear boy, are you drunk or something?"_ Aziraphale asked suspiciously. the mourning of the Turkish Eggs didn't seem so important anymore.

_"hell, i might be, it's just that my cleaning lady brought this fantastic tequila and-"_

_"anyway, why are you here? i thought we were done with our Arrangement,"_ the angel fixed his bowtie nervously, trying to accept the fact that some poor woman has to clean up in Crowley's place. for all this time spent with him the angel still didn't know how to act. Aziraphale was, for once, not intimidated or threatened by somebody, and this feeling of safety coming from a demon was hard to admit.

_"well, i just... hgm,"_ Crowley stuttered. did he have any other reason to go to this bookshop besides seeing his friend? of course not. _"i just wanted to grab a book."_

he stomped further into the shop holding on to maracas for dear life. the demon wasn't ready to admit, that his immediate drunk decision was to head straight to his angel. Crowley simply didn't feel more contempt anywhere but next to this bleached ball of happiness. thanks Satan, Crowley is a prideful demon who has no feelings or whatsoever. so, he's here just to try on a role of a bookwo-.. snake.

_"i believed you don't read?"_ Aziraphale was cheesing. he enjoyed watching a drunk mantis-looking fellow stomping aggressively around his bookshop. the mighty Warrior of God was now standing awkwardly by his desk trying not to blush. well, maybe, just maybe, he liked only that little good he could see in Crowley. it didn't change anything, there still wasn't any "our side".

_"ah, whatever, just thought of giving it a try. coulda throw Fahrenheit 451°–themed party... not with your books, surely."_

Crowley scratched the back of his head, grabbed the first book he could focus on and started to walk towards the door. the problem of being a supernatural creature powered by the flames of hell is that your metabolism is kind of just burns up all the alcohol in your body in mere minutes. and right now he could use some of that good stuff.

_"balls!"_ demon grumbled to himself. _"listen, angel, there's a good restaurant near here... they were going to close today but, hm, the owner kinda owes me a favor."_ Crowley was swinging maracas around like a magic wand. _"its name is Porn.. Proni...- Provisomething. anyway, fancy a-"_

_"yes,"_ Aziraphale has made up his mind. Turkish Eggs were definitely worth anything in the world. even a dinner with this... Deviled Egg.

Crowley stopped, astonished. _"excuse me?"_

_"it's Providores, by the way."_


	2. Chapter 2

**TOUCHY TOPIC**

if there was a need to picture denial, Crowley would be the best reference for it. this, for sure, was just going to be a quiet dinner with his old friend, without apocalypses or any other foolery, – that's just about  
what he was chanting over and over to himself.

the demon was dragging lint roller furiously over his almost perfectly black pants. it's not like he had any pets; in fact, it was highly doubtable a cat or a dog would be able to survive in this apartment past the first pee-stain. yet, somehow, the white fluffy stuff just seemed to stick to the demon.  
he put on his dress shirt. he was even wearing a tie with golden threads sewed in but, still, it was just hanging loosely off his neck. Crowley brushed his fingers through his hair (frankly speaking, he's spent extra 15 minutes styling it) and stared at the reflection in the half-empty wine glass. the demon squinted, grabbed his drink and downed it quickly.

he was looking nice, almost as if he was going on a date. which, he, of course, wasn't.

***

Aziraphale looked closely at his cuticle and decided that he should visit his nail lady in about a week and a half. pinkish nail polish was glistening just a bit not enough to be seen.  
the angel was looking nice, too. he didn't really change his outfit, just miracled a nifty pale blue plaid bowtie.

they've decided on meeting at 7 right next to the bookshop. Aziraphale was trying not to check his watch way too often, it's not like he was expecting from this meeting anything but a delicious dinner. there's no doubt, they both deserved a little break after all this Antichrist mess.

the angel was ready to leave the store but suddenly he felt a strong urge to check something. he quickly recalled Crowley's way around the shop and stopped right next to a stack of books where Crowley picked his one out.

_"so, he must have taken «Notre Dame des Fleurs». how very much... like him.”_ Aziraphale chuckled. he felt like a child, who ate the last piece of chocolate fudge cake with heavy cream ganache and tiny white chocolate roses on top that he wasn't supposed to eat but it was worth it. thinking of the demon was the type of enjoyment that despite all scoldings and groundings, was something he kept on indulging for years. Crowley was his guilty pleasure.

_"well, it's just because he has a nice side to him. all the demonic parts are definitely... abomination."_ the angel thought of this and made a wry mouth.  
he didn't like the word. he certainly didn't like to use the word in the same sentence with Crowley. just was something his siblings kept repeating and he soaked it in.

_"they still will have to close up sometime today, ya know?"_ the demon was standing in the doorway.

***

**_"...i ask you to be my Valentine_ **

**_you say you'd have to tell your daddy if you can_ **

**_i'll be your Valentino..."_ **

the tape kept playing quietly mixing up with silence in the car. Aziraphale could bet that Crowley was going slower but the speedometer was on its regular 90 miles per hour.

_"listen, angel, the Alpha Centauri trip is still valid. maybe, not for settling up there, but just, ya know, a small summer vacation with a good ol' friend. i don't think those feathered arsholes going to leave you alone for a long time."_

_"Crowley, i just don't think that's a good thing to do. there was so much stress the last days. i'm just... so lost. there is too much action for me."_

Aziraphale could bet that Crowley looked worried. he saw the snake eyes squint under the sunglasses and then turn away quickly to look the at road. the demon sighed.

the dinner went nicely. it was good to have a whole restaurant to themselves.  
most of the time, of course, it was just Crowley watching the angel making some profane noises savoring the Turkish Eggs. however, the two also drank and chattered about good old times.

_"do you remember that great party at Lily Pond?"_ the demon made a sip of wine and grinned. he was almost laying on his chair, relaxed.

_"mh-mhh, sure i do. just such a nice place, and Margaret's ice cream – that was cracking! and i all the flavors..."_

Crowley was gazing at Azirpahale. the angel kept monologuing about french vanilla, cookies and cream, the sodas.  
something was pinching and poking and twisting inside of demon's chest. he couldn't remember if he'd swallowed a whole thorn bush recently. he glanced at the angel again and smirked.

_"my dear, w-what are you?.."_ angel froze on the spot, his face turning red. the demon was leaning in closely, gently stroking angel's cheek. it felt nice.

_"his skin is so soft."_ the demon could've sworn that Aziraphale didn't even try to move back. _"there was some yogurt on your cheek."_

the demon leaned back quickly. the rest of the evening was spent accompanied by an excessive amount of alcohol and passionate discussions of Ginsberg and Kerouac's works.  
however, neither of them could stop recalling the moment of the touch. the tiniest thing.

Crowley felt like purified. since the time of his fall he was forced to do dirty work and stay in dark. since the time of the fall he stopped believing that he was worth of any light in his life. he hated it. this angel right here was kind, to him.

Aziraphale felt accepted. it didn't matter anymore, if they were opposite; Crowley's fingers were gentle, they didn't threaten or intimidate.  
they just swiped off the greek yogurt but, of course, it was absolutely unnecessary to lick it after.

neither of them could deny the connection anymore. neither of them could bare the exhausted sighs of a chef, who was absolutely ready to go home any time he gets a chance to.

_"hm, the dinner was majestic. Crowley, dear, thank you so much."_

_"angel, stop thanking me. we deserved a little treat. shall we sober up?"_

_"nah, i don't think so. all this Armageddon mess kept me on my toes. i really could use some intoxication right now."_

_"so be it."_ Crowley almost model-walked towards the exit. _"c-mon, angel, i gonna take you home... to the old town road. lucifer, songs these days."_ the demon kept on blabbering something to himself Aziraphale couldn't quite understand.

ride back was silent but definitely less tense. the angel was gazing at Crowley from time to time and his memory yet again kept recalling the moment of the touch.  
divine creatures aren't really bond to anything physical. of course, they can feel pain, but it's more like inconvenience, like a toaster that needs to be fixed.

Aziraphale couldn't remember the last time he was touched by anybody. surely, in the 21st century humans became way less tactile. there aren't any knight fights nor bisous anymore.  
Crowley's touch now seemed to engrave into angels mind. something like that would be difficult to ignore.

Bentley stopped.

_"oh, dear, where have you brought me?"_ they parked in front of something that appeared to be an apartment complex. Crowley walked out.

_"don't maaake a fuuuss."_ the demon stick his face into Azirpahale's opened window. _"i've got something for you. just forgot to take it to the restaurant."_ he lift his sunglasses up, made the puppiest eyes possible for a creature with snake eyeballs and tottered towards the main entrance.

the angel looked at Crowley hesitantly.

_"c-mon, angel, only for a couple of minutes. you gonna like it."_ he enticed in the most tempting manner. frankly, the fact it was said by Crowley now made it enough for Azirpahale to succumb.

_"i-i.. believe i could do that..."_


End file.
